Bento
by Fei Mei
Summary: Rokudaime ingin makan siang dan istirahat sejenak, lalu bertemu dengan Sakura saat akan ke Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. / " ... bagaimana kalau Sensei makan bento buatanku saja?" / " ... mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa membuatkan bento khusus untuk Sensei?" / " ... tapi aku mau makan bento darimu setiap hari." / "Aku punya ide bagus. Mau dengar?" / AN: oneshot drabble AR, KakaSaku.


Kakashi tidak pernah suka bekerja di belakang meja, lebih lagi jika di atas meja itu ada tumpukan kertas yang tinggi. Masalahnya, ia adalah Hokage sekarang, bagaimana pun ia harus berusaha membiasakan diri dengan pekerjaannya yang sekarang.

Saat itu ia sudah merasa penat sekali, kemudian perutnya keroncongan. Begitu menoleh ke jam dinding, Kakashi baru sadar bahwa sekarang sudah jam dua belas siang lewat, memang sudah jam makan siang. Ia menghela, lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan Hokage untuk istirahat dan makan siang sejenak.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: AR, oneshot, drabble, KakaSaku.**

 **.**

 **Bento**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sang _Rokudaime_ berpapasan dengan Sakura saat pria itu berniat menuju Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum menyapa mantan gurunya.

" _Sensei_ mau kemana? Makan siang?" tebak Sakura.

Kakashi mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Iya, kupikir aku akan ke Ichiraku. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga akan makan siang, mumpung sedang jam istirahat di Rumah Sakit," jawab muridnya. "Oh, bagaimana kalau _Sensei_ makan _bento_ buatanku saja? Sebenarnya aku membuat dua kotak –satu untukku, satu untuk Ino. Tapi, huh, dia membatalkan janji makan siang kami karena katanya Sai tiba-tiba mengajaknya makan siang berdua!"

Pria itu terkekeh. "Yaaah, karena kau telah berbaikhati menawarkanku, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak _bento_ buatan muridku yang _manis_ ini."

Sontak saja Sakura kaget dan wajahnya bersemu merah, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa mantan gurunya memang menyebutnya 'manis'. "E—eh! Kita makan di kursi pinggir taman itu saja, yuk, _Sensei_!" Kakashi mengangguk, lalu berjalan di belakang Sakura menuju kursi yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu.

Setelah keduanya duduk, Sakura mulai membuka kain pembungkus kotak _bento_ , lalu menyodorkan kotak yang di atas pada pria yang bersamanya. Kakashi mengangguk terimakasih pada Sakura, _mantan muridnya yang diam-diam padanya ia pendam rasa sayang lebih dari sekedar guru untuk murid_.

Kakashi membuka tutup _bento_ nya, matanya membulat sempurna melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Oke, itu hanya bento biasa, dengan nasi dan lauk pauk sederhana. Tetapi semua tertata rapi. Bentuk dan warna semuanya mengundang perut Kakashi untuk keroncongan lebih keras. Kakashi meneguk ludah susah payah—kapan terakhir kali ia makan makanan sehat dengan tampilan begini?

Lalu Kakashi kepikiran, bagaimana ia memakan ini? Maksudnya, jelas ia harus membuka maskernya. Tapi ... Sakura ada di sampingnya, dan Kakashi belum berniat memperlihatkan seperti apa rupa asli wajahnya. Ah, ya sudahlah, pria itu pun mulai duduk menyamping dan memunggungi mantan muridnya.

"Biar wajah _Sensei_ tetap menjadi misteri, ya?" ujar Sakura. Tanpa melihat mukanya pun Kakashi tahu gadis itu sedang menyengir. "Hahaha, ya sudah, tidak apa!"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Selamat makan," gumamnya. Pria itu mulai memasukkan makanan lewat bantuan sumpit ke mulutnya, kemudian dikunyak. "—Wah!" katanya setelah menelan.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ini enak!" puji Kakashi, bukan basa-basi sama sekali, kemudian ia lanjut makan lagi dengan lahap.

"Sungguh? Syukurlah!" kata Sakura.

Keduanya tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi sambil makan. Sakura sebenarnya ingin menanyakan bagaimana pekerjaan mantan gurunya yang sekarang sudah menjadi Hokage, tapi tidak jadi, ia hanya bisa sesekali melempar senyum kecil pada _Rokudaime_ yang sedang makan dengan sangat lahap sambil memunggungi dirinya.

Selesai makan, Kakashi langsung minum dan mengelap mulut, lalu langsung mengenakan lagi maskernya. Yakin maskernya telah terpasang dengan benar, barulah ia berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Sakura lagi.

"Ini," kata pria itu sambil menyodorkan kotak _bento_ yang telah kosong. "Terimakasih, benar-benar enak."

Sakura tersenyum menerima kotak itu. "Sama-sama, _Sensei_. Oh, mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa membuatkan _bento_ khusus untuk _Sensei_?" tanyanya menawarkan.

"Ini awalnya untuk Ino, kan? Kalau kau membuatkan untukku juga, berarti kau harus menyiapkan tiga sekaligus, bukan?"

"Tidak masalah," ujar Sakura mantap sambil tersenyum. "Kan, hanya sesekali ... "

Kakashi memijit pelan dagunya dengan jari. "Hmm ... tapi aku mau makan _bento_ darimu setiap hari."

"Hah?"

"Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau membuat dan menyiapkan _bento_ itu di rumahku."

"Maksudnya, _Sensei_ ingin aku tiap hari datang ke rumahmu untuk membuatkanmu _bento_ , begitu?"

 _Rokudaime_ menyengir kecil dibalik maskernya. "Aku punya ide bagus. Mau dengar?"

Dengan ragu Sakura mengangguk. "Apa?"

"Daripada harus tiap hari datang ke rumahku untuk membuatkanku _bento_ , bagaimana kalau kau tinggal saja di rumahku, biar aku bisa makan masakanmu tiap hari."

"E-eh?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Tinggallah denganku, Sakura, jadilah istriku."

... "EEEEHH?!"

Pria itu terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya. Ia yakin, sampai kapan pun, ia tidak akan bisa melupakan wajah Sakura yang merahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake singkat:**

 _"Sakura, jika kau jadi istriku, kau pasti akan bisa melihat wajahku tanpa masker ini, lho."  
_

 _"Eeeehh? Seriusan?"_

* * *

 **.** _  
_

 **Selesai**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Review?**


End file.
